


Tonight I'm... Ha ha ha...

by MissMorgue (dantereznor)



Category: Gotham (TV), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, I have a thing for Ezra Miller, M/M, Movie verse Barry Allen, This is so a crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantereznor/pseuds/MissMorgue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bat is gonna have such a hard time making friends if you don't play along with The Clown Prince of Crime and his devious little games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight I'm... Ha ha ha...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bearslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearslayer/gifts).



> Ha ha ha ha ha

The music was fast paced, well slow to one person who stood out on that dance floor, arms up and eyes flashing as they watched the hard eyes of the person in which they danced for; a game of cat and mouse for them. Green eyes were locked hard on his svelte frame as he did everything he could to contain himself from being everywhere at once.

Tonight this was entirely about The Joker.

The King of Gotham's seedy underbelly had discovered just who he was outside of the suit, had pinned him down in his apartment and invited him to the city in which he ruled. The deranged Queen sitting on his sofa laughing as he tried to play off being normal. 

"You are so busted.. Pudding's better at this game than you are baby." 

Her laugh pierced the room again, Barry tried to look to the blonde only to have his face turned back.

"No. Keep your eyes right here," the firm pats to his cheek punctuated the pause, a grin forming on his lips.

Joker leaned in and nestled his head against the juncture of his shoulder and neck before inhaling deeply.

"Tonight you're gonna come to Gotham, you're gonna dress in the clothes my Harley has provided for you and you will dance for me... if you don't, well Barry the Bat's will have a problem making more friends after I finish with you." 

He ended the order with a sharp bite, leaving Barry limp against his wall with no choice but to comply; well warn Bruce Wayne and then comply with the command.

Now here he danced, dressed head to toe in what might be the finest most expensive garment that he had ever seen outside of everything worn by Bruce, the red and black suit felt like air against his skin. The shirt wasn't even there with how soft it was caressing his skin. The King and Queen of Gotham definitely had some refined tastes for being absolutely bat-shit crazy.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds just to break the contact, unaware that it was some type of signal to Joker; bringing that caged beast from where he had been sitting out onto the stage that held only Barry for the last hour. 

One hand slipped down over his chest popping the buttons on the vest open while another slipped up around his throat.

For being the fastest man alive Barry felt like a complete idiot. There he was pressed firmly against Joker's body dancing for the man, becoming very aware of the arousal the clown prince of crime carried hidden in his own suit pants.

"Ya know Barry... we don't always have to be on opposite sides of the war. Take this for example. I want to see just how fast you are when I have you spread wide beneath me... I want to see those hips of yours moving to a whole new rhythm as I fuck you and make it so that all you feel when your fighting with Basty against me and the other so called criminals." 

His voice was thick, hips pressing forward as that traveling hand stopped just over Barry's own crotch, hovering there and making him whimper. As much as he didn't want this to be happening, god that man felt good holding him.

"What do you say? Do you want to feel me all over you tomorrow when you tell that rodent with wings all about our little meeting?" 

The growl left little room for him to second guess that Joker might possibly be lying to him.

"Fuck me..."

"That's the idea darling."

There was a sharp bite, followed by that angelic laugh of Harley Quin, Barry swore he could see stars as he felt himself being taken from the club for what he assumed to be a very long night fighting against himself and the Joker.

**Author's Note:**

> I cock block myself.


End file.
